Children of War
by Skylight13
Summary: They knew both their creator and carrier had died. Their creator died out of sadness for their carrier. They felt it in their sparks. They also felt the newest addition to their family. It was a femme. And her name… would be Skylight. Crappy summery. The prologue is better... Hopefully. Male OC needed! JSxOC OCxOC
1. Polouge

**Check out this old story I found on my hard drive! R&R! all rights belong to Hasbro. If they were mine Jetstorm would belong to me! I only own Skylight and DawnHope!**

Children of War

Prologue

Long ago, on Cybertron, there was a young couple. Sparkmates to be exact. But, before I get too ahead of myself, let me help those of you new to this certain race, understand.

Many of you have probably never heard of the planet Cybertron and their inhabitants, the Cybertronians. They are giant, mechanical, humanoid beings. Capable of emotions, feelings of pain and hunger, and war. They used to live in peace, seekers flying above, and mechs and femmes of all shapes and sizes on the land below.

This peace, unfortunately, soon came to an end. A civil war broke out between the Cybertronians, separating them into two factions. The Autobots and the Decepticons. These two factions have been fighting ever since. Now, it's up to three younglings to stop the war.

_ LINE BREAK_

"Creator, can Prowl and I see Carrier yet?" asked a little yellow and black sparkling with sky blue optics. "Not yet, Bumblebee, but remember she will have your new little sibling with her, so be careful." Said a large mech said to his youngest son. He was golden in color and had blue detailing and optics. They were in a waiting room in Iacon, awaiting the arrival of the newest addition to their family.

"I hope it's a mech! I always wanted to be a big brother! What do you want it to be Prowl? Mech or femme?" Bumblebee asked his older brother. The black and gold sparkling rolled his optics. "As long as it doesn't follow in your footsteps, I'm fine with whatever he or she may be."

Not too much later, a young red and white field medic in training stepped out. "Mr. Goldbug sir?" he asked. "Yes?" the golden mech replied. "The doctor would like to talk to you for a moment about your sparkmate, DawnHope. He requested that you leave the sparklings with me." Goldbug nodded then walked through the same doorway the medi-bot stepped through.

Bumblebee was the first to speak. "Hi! My names Bumblebee, but you can just call me Bee! What's yours?" "My names Ratchet, young one." The medi-bot replied. "Cool! Oh, by the way, that grumpy bucket of bolts over there is my older brother, Prowl." Bumblebee explained pointing to where Prowl was sitting in the corner reading a data pad.

Just then they heard an anguished cry. They immediately knew it was their creator. They felt extreme emptiness and pain over the bond. They knew both their creator and carrier had died. Their creator died out of sadness for their carrier. They felt it in their sparks. They also felt the newest addition to their family. It was a femme. And her name… would be Skylight.


	2. Meeting the Girls

Children of War

Chapter One: Meeting the Girls

"Ugh, Crystal. Why did you have to talk me into going to this dance?" I thought out loud to myself. She talked me into going to eighth grade formal. My names Skyler, by the way. I'm about 5'7 and 140lbs. I'm of strong yet slim build, and I have long brown hair with blue dyed ends and side bangs. Also, my eyes were such a dark brown they were almost black yet had specks of blue most people would miss unless they looked closely. I didn't know why, but I knew I was different, and in a good way, too.

"Great, I'm talking to myself again." I sighed. "Of course you are! You always have, haven't you?" a voice yelled. "Crys! You know not to scare me like that!" I almost kicked my best friend's head off… again. "But it's so fun!" she yelled again. "I'm right here you know." I sighed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know, I know." She yelled as she waved it off. "Crystal…" I said threateningly. "Fine." She said in a normal voice for once. "Good!" I laughed.

Crystal was my best friend. Best girlfriend, I should say. Most of my other friends were all guys. Crystal was about 5'4 and 95 lbs. She is the weirdest yet best person I know. She can be so random at times. She has blond/white hair and blue eyes. She is also incredibly skinny. With how much she eats sometimes I have no clue how.

"Hurry up and get the dress on!" Crys yelled again. I just looked at her and she pouted. "Only if you promise not to yell again." "Fine." She yells again. I looked at her. "Fine." She said again, quieter this time. I smiled as I grabbed my dress and headed towards the bathroom. From where I was getting dressed I could hear Crystal singing. We were both the best alto singers in choir.

_Sometimes in our lives_

_We all have pain we all have sorrow_

_But if we are wise, we know that there's_

_Always tomorrow, oh yeah_

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

I smiled and joined in.

_Please swallow your pride_

_If I have things you need to borrow_

_For no one can fill those of your needs_

_That you won't let show_

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw that Crystal got her dress on as well.

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody to lean on_

_You just call on me brother when you need a hand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_I just might have a problem that you'll understand_

_We all need somebody to lean on_

_If there is a load that you have to bear_

_That you can't carry_

_I'm right up the road; I'll share your load_

_If you just call me_

_Call me, call me, call me_

_If you need a friend_

_Call me, call me, call me_

_Lean on me_

_When you're not strong I'll be your friend_

_I'll help you carry on_

_For it won't be long 'til I'm gonna need_

_Somebody, somebody to lean on_

_Lean on, lean on me_

_Lean on, lean on me_

_Lean on, lean on me_

That was one of our favorite songs. We sang it 24/7. I looked in the mirror and smiled. My dress was white near the top and faded into a dark blue. It had one shoulder and exposed one leg. Crystals dress was a bright red and was short and strapless. They were both sparkly beyond belief. "Ready to go?" I asked. "Ready when you are!" she replied. And with that we raced out the door and into my mom's car.


	3. Where are We?

**Hey guys! I'm sooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating sooner. Between dance and school I barely have time to sleep even. I'm serous. It sucks... I think I may need an OC for a future couple of chapters. A Male Oc that is an autobot, whether techno organic or robot. Either works. Thanks guys! Also I have a huge writer's block! All help would be appreciated! Just PM me with ideas!**

Children of War

Chapter Two: Where Are We?

My mom had just dropped us off at the school after taking what felt like thousands of pictures. That's what I get for having a photographer for a mom. Crystal's date was Emmitt. I smiled as I saw our dates running towards. My date was Zach.

Then, my phone began to buzz and play the Transformers: Animated theme song. I guess I forgot to say that Crystal and I were both as tomboyish as could be. Also, I adored Transformers: Animated. Jetstorm was my Favorite. I answered the call. "Hello?" It was an unknown number. "The spacebridge kshhhh is kshhhh on its kshhhh way." It was breaking up really bad. "Excuse me?" I asked. Did they just say spacebridge? Then I lost connection. I sighed. "Just some retard playing a prank." I told Crystal. That was way too good to be true. As soon as we started walking again, we were sucked into a blue swirling vortex. The last thing I heard was our dates yelling and someone screaming. It was our screaming.

_ LINE BREAK_

"How are they Ratchet?" A male voice asked. "They should wake up anytime now." A second male voice replied. I groaned. "Andrew, Rett, Phillip stop playing around. I'm trying to sleep." I rolled on my side. Then I realized something. I was laying on something hard. _How did I end up here?_ I wondered. Then, the memories came flooding back. The party, blue vortex, screaming. I sat strait up and looked around. I kid you not. Both Ratchet and Optimus Prime from Transformers: Animated were standing right in front of me. I could see Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and a teenage Sari peaking in the med-bay doors.

_I have died and gone to heaven._ I thought. Wait, Crystal is going to freak. "Ummm," Curse you shyness! "SKYLER!" Never mind. I found her. I sighed, knowing what was coming next. There was a huge crash along with Ratchet yelling. "Hey, I needed that!" I couldn't help but giggle, and the other bots just stared at me.

Well, Ratchet ended up sedating Crystal. That had been quite comical. Picture if you will, Ratchet chasing a fourteen year old around with a shot in his servo. See what I mean? Finally, Optimus calmed Ratchet down enough to talk. "My name is," Optimus started, but I cut him off. "You're Optimus Prime, and that's Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari. Prowl walked by the door a second ago." They all just stared. It was really awkward.

To end the silence I asked a question that had been running through my mind since I woke up: "What happened to us?" Bulkhead stepped in. "I found you two. The spacebridge randomly opened while I was working on it. I thought I hit a wrong button or something. The bridge wasn't its normal blue, it was orange. Then you two came flying out and hit the ground… Hard." He sighed. "I called base as soon as I could." "That's where the rest of us come in." Bumblebee said. "We brought you back to base." Ratchet finished.

I groaned. "How long have we been out?" "About four Earth days." Prowl said as he walked in behind the others. "Well, I guess you want to know a bit about me, huh?" They nodded. "My name is Skyler. Would you believe me if I told you that I come from a place where you guys are just cartoons?" They all just stared. Prowl was the first to unfreeze. To get everyone's minds off of what I had said, he turned to Optimus. "The Elite Guard is entering the Atmosphere as we speak."

That got everyone else unfrozen. "Sari, stay here with the girls and show them to your room. We'll continue this later. Autobots, transform and roll out!" Optimus ordered. With that everyone transformed and left the three of us at base.

Crystal chose that moment to wake up. "Where am I?!"" She yelled. "Crys, I'm right here!" I yelled back as I walked over to her berth. "Can you stand?" Sari asked. "I think. Who are you?" Crystal replied. "This is Sari Sumdac." I told her. "From your crazy cartoons you watch?" "The very same." "How'd we get sucked into this?" "You think I know?" "Uhh, yeah, you're the smart one!" "But you're the one who comes up with all the crazy ideas, plans, and solutions!" "Touché."

Sari was really confused by our conversation. These conversations were normal, and that was the normal reaction. Finally, she spoke, "What?" That was all it took. Crystal and I burst out laughing. "Let's just go." I choked out. She just shook her head and led the way there.

It didn't take us long to get there. "You guys OK with sleeping on the floor until we find you guys beds?" Sari asked. "Sure." We replied at the same time. "So, this is like some sort of extended sleepover type thing?" I asked. "I guess so." Sari replied. We all sat on Sari's tire bed. "Well, I guess we can tell each other about ourselves while we wait for the bots." Sari said. "I guess you all know everything about me, already, considering I'm just a fictional character in your dimension." She said with slight hurt. "Sky, you first, I guess." Sari said uncertainly.

I groaned. "Why me? Oh well. Well, I guess I'll start with the fact that I'm adopted. This couple found me in an old abandoned park. Said they saw a bright blue flash before they found me, right above where I was. I guess I freaked them out a little because they left me in an alley to die when I was two. That's when the orphanage found me. I spent the next four years there before I found Crystal. Before Crys, I never said a single word to anyone. Guess that's why I was never adopted. She came in after her parents left her to die as well.

For another two years we waited. The headmistress was evil. She would whip us, cut us, and many other things. One day we were being ourselves and we didn't know that there was a family there looking to adopt. We ran into them on accident while playing tag. They complained and left, never to return. That night we slept in the basement after being beaten within an inch of our lives. As we lied there, dying, someone reported abuse towards children and the headmistress went to jail. After the paramedics found us, they took us to the hospital and separated Crys and I for a long time. We were both adopted by loving families and found each other only about two years ago, when we were twelve." I finished.

We didn't realize the Autobots and the Elite Guard had been standing there the entire time I told the story until we heard a gasp. That was Bumblebee. Sari and Crystal had tears in their eyes. The rest of the bots had their mouths open in shock. I sighed. The only reason I didn't cry was because my adoptive family taught me to be strong, no matter what. I guess I put up too many walls. Way more than any normal person would, but I guess I'm not normal, am I?


End file.
